The Undying Dream
by NightTheDead
Summary: Ash has always wanted to complete his dream no matter what right? So how will he deal with an undying apocalypse? Find out how Ash and friends struggle through Kiseraki-and blah blah blah survive, have sex and take names! Rated M For Violence, Sexual Themes, Language, Gore, Death.
1. The Nightmare's Debut

**Well this is my first attempt at writing a story so here I go :D! Though this is the character list I made, with characters i made and didn't make, that I will be using:**

Clemont &amp; Bonnie (Pokemon X&amp;Y)  
Serena (Pokemon X&amp;Y)  
Cilan (Pokemon B&amp;W)  
Iris (Pokemon B&amp;W)  
Dawn Berlitz  
Professor Oak  
Delia Ketchum  
Lance Lamperous (OC)  
Red Stone (OC)  
Katherine Summers (OC)  
Ash Ketchum  
Misty WaterFlower  
Brock Harrison  
May Maple  
Max Maple  
Mr. Jared Lamperous (OC)  
Ms. Suzanne Stone (OC)  
Ms. Cassandra Summers (OC)  
Drake (An extremely intelligent and powerful dratini capable of speech and many other talents) ((OC))

P.S. There will be more so if you want to suggest some characters, I'm all ears. Note: I am looking for names/personalities/descriptions. Also there will be descriptions for the ones I currently have soon.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Characters, Anything that I do not own goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

It was a crystal clear night, not a single cloud anywhere to be found. Under this beautiful sky, however, was a tragic slaughterfest as many people were being shot at, by a group of dangerous thugs, in a local apartment complex in the north western part of Kiseraki City. Though thankfully the police had just arrived on the scene just as a man was shot in the head, his wife screaming her head off before she too was silenced for good.

"Protect the civilians!" Shouted the commander and chief, Jared Lamperous to his subordinates.

The police rushed off to secure the civilians, as they were being shot at. The civilians ran as fast as they could, unfortunately for one of them, he was shot through the chest dying instantly as the bullet went through his heart. The man who didn't even have time to scream, fell forward as he died.

After getting all, minus one, civilians behind the police barricades, the police rushed in as they shot at the local thugs intentionally aiming only for their legs and arms to incapacitate them.

Eventually after 6 of their men being incapacitated, the three remaining local thugs ran off with several police officers hot on their trails. The remaining police then started handcuffing the men and throwing them into squad cars, with a few of them driving off to a hospital with the delinquents. Yet the chief decided to stay a bit longer.

"Huuh." Sighed Jared as he looked sadly at the two men and one women that were killed.

Though Jared was use to this kinda thing, being chief for 5 months and a police officer for a year will do that to you. Though being use to it doesn't mean you aren't going to feel sad about it.

The paramedics that were standing by came and put the 3 dead bodies in a bag before putting them on gurneys and taking them to the ambulance truck, Jared watching them all the while.

Just then many news vans pulled up, bringing with them, numerous cameras and video equipment as the news reporters, for their respective stations got ready and prepped up. Unsurprisingly, one of these news reporters from KRCN came up, along with the camera man, to Jared and started questioning him about the incident.

"Mr. Lamperous could you enlighten us about what happened here?" Asked the news reporter, Cassandra Summers.

"Well Cassandra what happened here is the classic shoot out from a local gang." Stated Jared.

"Interesting is there any details you could give me and ours viewers?" Cassandra asked again.

"You want details? Very well. 2 men and 1 woman were murdered by these local thugs in disgusted joy as they had their fun!" Jared answered with rage in his voice.

"That's saddening news to hear Mr. Lamperous, we'd like to hear more but sadly were out o-" Ended Cassandra as she was interrupted mid-sentence by a scream, with the camera man switching over to where the scream was coming from.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed out a paramedic as his neck was bit by one of the thought to be dead men.

The paramedic who was bitten into moved back, holding his wound shakily while staring at the supposed dead man. The supposed dead man climbed himself out of the bag, falling off the gurney while doing so. After getting up the man started stumbling as he tried to walk towards the stunned crowd of police, civilians, medics and news teams.

As the man tried his hardest to get to them, Jared was staring at the features of the once dead man. The bullet hole in his head with blood gushing out of his head, drenching the ground as he slipped on his own blood staining his decaying grey yet greenish skin. Though as much as he wanted to laugh in his head at the hilarious yet horrifying scene he couldn't. Why you may ask? It is because of the man's eyes, they were a bright red and glowing, so red that he couldn't see the iris or pupils, hell they were so red a certain clan of sharingan wielders couldn't hold a candle to them.

After not being able to take much more of this one officer took out his pistol and aimed at the man's chest, shooting and intending to take his life.

Jared, eyes widening yelled, "I didn't give you the order to shoot!" as he looked at the officer that took the shot.

"I-I'm s-sorry chief I-I don't know w-what came over m-me." Stuttered the frightened officer.

Amazingly the man who was shot at for the second time that night, got up and looked up at the sky and then proceeded to let out an excruciatingly loud roar/screech filled with so much anguish and rage that it scared the officers Houndooms and the medics Blisseys.

After letting it out, the other 2 dead bodies that were on the gurneys, got up and then started tearing into the 2 paramedics that were watching over them, with the 2 medics screaming until they were both silenced forever by the 2 undead dead bodies tearing into them as the rest of the growingly scared crowd watched with fear clear in their eyes.

When the 2 seemingly living dead were finished eating their meals, they joined the first man, who was standing silently watching the crowd, looking as if he was deciding who to devour first. After the crowd and thought to be dead victims had a stare down for the past 5 minutes, all 3 of the undead victims let out an ear-piercing screech just as the first one did moments ago.

Right before they started limping moreso dragging themselves to the stunned crowd, who were in which still in shock before realization set in and they started screaming with a passion and determination that a certain blonde headed orange jump suit wearing ninja started to feel jealous before the civilians, and medics all either drove or ran as fast as they could while the news teams and police men and woman started to record and or engage the undead targets respectively.

* * *

**So I know this is a bad spot to end this chapter but I just want to know I'm not wasting my time since its my first story and all, so leave a review or whatever if you liked this and want me to keep going or something :D!**


	2. Unearthly Awakenings

**Sup readers, sorry for the long ass hiatus but my tablet broke and school was such a pain. Anyways im back to write a hopefully amazing fanfic once again. Two things before we get this underway. One to all future flamers and haters fuck you. Two look at the beginning of Ch 1 author note as im too lazy to repeat it here, also if anyone would like to be my first beta hmu :D. Now lets get shit going!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unearthly Awakenings

Screams from the frightened individuals still were running rampant as they watched in horrid fascination yet scared shitless of a scene thought to only occur in shitty movies , shitty _zombie_ movies to be exact. The Police squads stopped at a safe distance way ready to, hopefully, incapacitate the thought to be dead victims who were shambling towards the nearest bags of sweet, succulent human flesh.

Cassandra was drooling buckets at the story in front of her as she dreamt of running the news network in which she currently works, using this scoop in front of her as the start of her advance to network news mastery. "Are you fucking getting this you fat fuck!?" She yelled towards her cameraman who was currently deciding whether to keep shitting his pants or listen to her demands.

In the end, he chose to run the fuck away and he dropped the damn camera as soon as he decided, but being the dumb classic fat fuck he is he actually ran _towards_ the undead and even tripped on some of the blood, spilt from the undeads trek from the paramedics van , which incidentally caught their attention.

The three undead then dragged themselves away from the police towards the cameraman who was watching in fear as he tried to get up and run away, but in his fear induced mindset he never noticed his ankle was twisted. "U-um u-u-um SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME!" Screamed the unlucky camera to the unmoving crowd and police. "N-NOW PLEASE!" He screamed out again.

This time it seemed to work as the police snapped back into action, well to be more specific, _Jared _snapped back into action taking out his Smith&amp;Wesson "22. shooting at one of the grotesque men, hitting him in the chest thinking it'd be nighty night for him but he was sadly mistaken as the undying continued to shamble towards the growlingly scared cameraman who had a huge piss stain on the front his jeans.

"Oh for fucks sake, Jared!" Cassandra shouted as she took the pistol from and handed him the camera. "Record this." She said as she lined up the gun with an undead head. A resounding bang and something not too unlike a melon being splattered followed as she shot one of the undead men in the back of the head. She then followed up with doing the same to the other man and woman, covering her cameraman in the now re-dead fuckers blood.

Speaking of the cameraman the fat fuck was whispering shit to himself, "Never call Cassandra-san a useless soulless bitch ever again, repeat never call her a useless shit stain on reality ever again." "The fuck you say!?" Cassandra shouted hearing him say such things. "Nothing Cassandra-sama!" He responded with a smile as he was still shivering and curled up into a ball with the zombies blood still dripping all around him.

"Thought so fat fuck, Go Gardevoir!" She said as she threw one of her pokeballs in the air. "Jared I hope you recorded that while I did your useless police forces job for you." She said with an evil bitchy smirk on her beautiful features, voice dripping with haughtiness. "Yeah I did, your fucking welcome, tel-oh shit! Cassandra duck!" Not being needed to be told twice she did so, narrowly avoiding the large chomp from one of the zombies, the one Jared was staring at in vivid detail, not that she knew that. As it careened towards the ground.

While that was happening Jared tossed the camera to one of his subordinates, he took his sawed off shotgun and walked straight up to the undead who was too busy to pick itself, not noticing Jared till the last second and Click! Off went the zombies head once and for all. "This'll be a great story to tell my son, when I get home HAHAHA!" Jared laughed out near the end as he tried to ease the tension of those who were still around and haven't drove off or ran in a panic. Namely most of the police squad, paramedics and Cassandra/Fatty.

"The Camera, Jared. The FUCKING CAMERA!" Cassandra shouted who was instantly handed the cameras out of fear from one of the rookie cops who was holding as he ran over. "Thank you...now get the fuck out of my face." Cassandra said sweetly. The rookie instantly ran back to his original position.

"Gardevoir go give this to the producer would you please?" Cassandra asked sweetly oncer again. "V-voir.." Gardevoir said sweating and a lot of fear at what she just witnessed, but she knew well not to disobey Cassandra otherwise she wouldn't be getting pleasured by Cassandra or her daughter later on, she then took the camera and used **Teleport **to do as her master ordered.

Meanwhile as Cassandra was doing that, Jared was studying the dead bodies from a safe distance but he noticed some different zombified featured between the zombie that was last killed and the other two. Mainly the eyes, while one man's eyes were completely red, the other man's and the only woman's eyes were dark as the current night sky.

"-I wonder if that's supposed to mean something'..."WHAT THE FUCK!" Jared said to himself aloud till he screamed in surprise, bringing everyone's attention to him as they all turned to look at what he's looking at...the sky. They all looked confused and undoubtedly frightened panicking as if the end of the world was near.

Why? One might ask...The Moon...was gone and in its place were 3 broken moon like pieces but there were starks differences that one could barely call them 'once as part of the moon' one piece was red...but not bright as one might think the moon would be...no this part was dark red...almost as if the color of the blood that was spilled under it.

The second piece was bright almost looking like the previous moon...if it wasn't a shiny purple...which incidentally was what color the undead, in the back of the paramed van, bled all over when they were still moving and 'being killed'...Jared thought silently to himself as he observed the final piece which was a little hard to see if u had bad eyes or weren't paying close enough attention to...it was pitch black almost looking as if it was the sky itself but this piece...had something written on it one might say...in blood red...'Prepare For Justice!'...

Jared stared..he stared hard...as did the rest of them but no not even Jared could stop the fear that was overtaking him at this moment...and he promptly fainted as did the rest of all the people. The Pokemon then tried to wake up their masters but not even they could handle what happened next...

* * *

**Omake: **

**Ash Ketchum: "When the fuck do I appear in this damn story!"**

**Night: "Dude doesn't your mom hate when you cuss? And you come in the next chapter dumbass."**

**Ash Ketchum: "Yeah she does but I came to fuck some girls, drink some cola and take names!"**

**Delia Ketchum: (Comes Through The Front Door) "Ashura Satoshi Ketchum how fucking dare you, you say such unbecoming shit in front of Night-kun and his readers. I'm gonna smack those fucking Z mark tattoos off your face next time you say some shit like that or any shit like that matter-o-fucking fact."**

**Night: (⊙_****⊙)**

**Ash Ketchum: (Tries to save some type of face but fails) "Yes mommy." **

**Everyone From Pokemon Besides Ash and Delia: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Thats it for this chapter :D I have another chapter ready this one a crap ton longer but I rather see if people want to actually read this story lolz oh and still looking for character suggestions as I said last chapter so go there for the full 411 ^^ So Review and all that goodie goodie stuff.**


End file.
